Honey and Oatmeal
by Fenikkusu Ai
Summary: It's an effort for Yoonbum to ask for something simple in his surreal life. Killing Stalking fic. Tries to be domestic fluff.


Title: Honey and Oatmeal

Author: Fenikkusu Ai

Rating: T

Fandom: Killing Stalking

Pairing: Sangwoo/Yoonbum

Words: 1,000

Genre: Suspense/Romance

Summary: It's an effort for Yoonbum to ask for something simple in his surreal life. Sangbum.

Disclaimer: I do not own Killing Stalking.

* * *

Yoonbum stared at the bowl in front of him. He wanted to disappear inside it if possible. Just shrink himself to the size of a blueberry. Be swept away like a drop of water.

Sangwoo peered at him. "You want something, Bum, just ask for it."

Yoonbum's arms dissolves into spasms under the table. He was always so...nervous. Sangwoo didn't like to see that. Smile. He had to smile. He had almost forgotten.

Making an objection seemed forbidden. Yet, he was so tired of bland food.

"Damn man, you look weird. You want something?"

Yoonbum's lips trembled. For the life of him, The words wouldn't divulge themselves.

"Speak up, man!" Sangwoo was growing agitated.

"Honey," Yoonbum squeaked. "I would like some honey."

Sangwoo rose from the table in an instant. "Is that all? You had me worried there."

Yoonbum wondered why Sangwoo would ever be worried. He knew that any objection would be met with violence.

His captor now held a bear-shaped bottle in his hand. With a barely audible pop, Sangwoo freed the cap before swirling it in the bowl. Yoonbum had noticed that Sangwoo always did everything so gracefully.

"There. All the honey you want. Eat up so that you won't lose any more weight."

Yoonbum knew that he had to pick up the spoon, but all of a sudden, the concept of eating seemed to be too difficult. The silver spoon was so far away and it seemed so heavy to pick it up. Instead, he concentrated on the bumps and lumps of the oatmeal inside the bowl. As he watched, a boiling bubble exploded.

Sangwoo sighed. "Bum, you're making this painful. Just accept this."

Yoonbum flinched when Sangwoo's hand came in his field of vision only to pick up the silver spoon. " I guess you're just too weak or something to feed yourself right now. Oatmeal is rich in fiber and iron. Should add some bulk to you."

Sangwoo dipped the teaspoon in the oatmeal. The heat of the cereal steamed around his face.

He smirked at his prisoner. "Now, open up."

Yoonbum reflexively shut his lips. It was hot. Too hot. The oatmeal would cause pain. Sangwoo would probably sadistically shovel it into his mouth. Yoonbum never knew what to expect from Sangwoo. He probably just should have eaten it when it had been offered.

Yoonbum wondered how long the imminent burns coating his tongue would take to heal.

Sangwoo brought the brimming spoon to his lips. Yoonbum tensed.

"Wait for it to cool first. We wouldn't want you to burn yourself."

Sangwoo looked angelic. As if he wouldn't hurt a mosquito. Yoonbum knew better.

But, it made sense. Sangwoo only wanted Yoonbum hurt when he willed it.

Yoonbum found that the oatmeal was hot and thick. It tasted of earth, and the golden honey was an explosion of flavor over his taste buds.

Sangwoo watched his face. "Good, huh? Now, finish the entire bowl."

That was a command. Yoonbum already knew that he had to follow it. Commands were pretty neutral territory for Yoonbum. They had structure and brought peace; a structure where he belonged.

So, spoonful by spoonful, the oatmeal disappeared.

"My mother loved honey too, you know," Sangwoo said suddenly.

Yoonbum suddenly thanked his good fortune. The more Sangwoo saw his mother him, the longer he would live.

In truth, Yoonbum was grateful that Sangwoo had the time to feed him. It occurred to Yoonbum to thank him the only way he knew how. He was sure that Sangwoo would appreciate it.

Yoonbum dropped out of sight under the table. His knees skidded across the linoleum as he crawled towards Sangwoo's lap. He moved with such ease considering his situation and he was about to do. In moments, Sangwoo would be pulsing under his palm.

In hindsight, Yoonbum supposed that the act itself wasn't terrible. It was warm, and it distracted his mind from...everything. He also knew that Sangwoo enjoyed it. It turned him on that Sangwoo enjoyed it. Maybe he was beginning to enjoy it too. It was special for his captor, and it made the freezing numbness and panic melt away as well. He was useful instead of a pile of shit on the floor.

Yoonbum had almost reached his cloth-covered target. But, surprisingly, Sangwoo shoved his hands away.

"Nah, I'm good." Sangwoo put his hands up. "Why so accommodating this morning?" he chuckled.

Yoonbum couldn't answer, but he couldn't avoid Sangwoo's eye contact. The thick remains of the oats gurgled in his stomach. He was...unsure.

"Get up," Sangwoo ordered. His dark eyes were hard.

Another command.

It was a pitiful sight he was sure to watch his struggle back into his chair, but Yoonbum managed.

Maybe because this morning could be his last, however, he couldn't confess that. Sometimes, it was a relief that Sangwoo thought that he was stupid and slow to grasp anything. There was less pressure than there would have been. Yoonbum considered himself smart enough to understand his situation, but not so foolish as to try anything.

Yet.

Still, being with Sangwoo was closest of love of being cared for. For the most part, living here was peace. As long as he remained out of sight and followed the damned rules. The same could not be said for his uncle...or any member of his family.

Sangwoo gazed down at floor then. Experimentally, he raised his foot. His attention had shifted from Yoonbum.

"The floor is getting kind of dusty on my socks. Maybe you want to take the mop out later, huh Give it some shine."

Yoonbum nodded and sat quietly. Soon, he listened to the door close and lock behind Sangwoo.

Slowly, his tongue snaked out to taste the residual honey on his lips. Sweet.

And then, Yoonbum listened to the silence and watched the sunlight filter through the windows. It was all so surreal and calm. An eerie peace.

Until Sangwoo returned and the cycle started again.


End file.
